


Swaps

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike gets a visit from the wrong yeoman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swaps

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Drabble for “loving 'Daddy' Pike [...] cross-dressing Chekov” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/). It’s Mildly AU because I have Pike still as captain.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

When Chris depressed the little red comm button and called for his yeoman, he meant his _actual_ yeoman.

But this works just as well.

The young Russian that strolls through the door of Chris’ ready room, other than the small, slinky red dress, isn’t anything like yeoman Janice Rand. He doesn’t have long, blonde hair—just tight, chestnut curls—or feminine curves—just a lithe, pretty body—or a chest to fill out the uniform. He’s just wearing her clothes, high black boots and all, and strolling right up to Chris’ desk with a bright-as-the-sun, charming smile. 

He stops right at the edge of the wood, thin arms clasping behind his back and flat chest arching forward. He bites his bottom lip and purrs, batting long lashes, “Is zhere anyzhing I can do for you, Sir?”

Because he knows a game when he sees one, Chris keeps his ravenous reaction in check. He asks as smoothly as he can manage, “I trust Janice isn’t at my navigation console?” As smart as the woman is, he’s fairly certain she doesn’t have full helm training. But Pavel’s smart enough to know that, and he shakes his head. 

“No, Sir. My shift is ower.” Chris glances sideways at the clock on the wall—oh, yes. When he looks back, Pavel continues hopefully, “But I beliewe my shift as your personal... yeoman... is just beginning.” The way he stalls on his title implies that it could be _anything_ , and somehow, Chris’ head hears: _slave_.

But he already knew he’s a kinky old bastard with no right to defile an eager young ensign. It doesn’t stop him. They left that debate down on Earth in a myriad of coffee shops and tears—now it’s just _fuck it_ : this is the way it is. 

Coffee, yes. That’s what he wanted. A proper brew, not the hollow particles his Synthesizer masquerades as food. That can wait. Chris turns his wheeled chair to the side, leaving room, and pats his knee invitingly. “Well, then. Why don’t you come here so we can properly discuss your... duties.” Pavel lifts an eyebrow: always up for anything.

As he strolls around the desk, Chris gets another eye-full; the skirt’s just as short on Pavel as it was on Janice, barely covering the goods. Pavel doesn’t even try to push it down as his thighs hike it up with his movement, the stockings beneath it almost sheer. They make his legs seem to shine, catch the light and draw Chris’ eye. No matter how many times they play, there’s always a certain level of hesitation in Pavel, like he’s not sure he can pull it off, not sure it’s good. But it’s always _great_. Chris has to force himself to stop staring. 

He looks into Pavel’s sheepish eyes and suggests, “I think you should sit in Daddy’s lap while we talk.” Pavel’s reaction is instantaneous; his cheeks stain pink, his eyes flash, his grin grows. He reaches for Chris’ shoulders and hikes one leg over Chris’ lap, mounting up like riding a horse. There’s barely room in the thick chair, but Pavel’s small legs manage to fit around him, thighs parted on his lap, dress stretched and riding higher. The bottom of his underwear is visible—little black panties, from the looks of it. Chris can feel the curve of Pavel’s ass beneath him, snuggled right against his crotch. Pavel’s body arches naturally, peering longingly into Chris’ face.

How Chris ever got so lucky, he’ll never know. He allows himself one little touch, reaching under to cup Pavel’s ass. Pavel gasps, eyelids fluttering down. Pretty, pretty thing. “Now, I’ve been thinking... since you’ve been such a very, very good girl, lately... I should give you a promotion. A few... ‘extra’... duties. So, my dear... what do you think you could do for your daddy?”

Pavel flat out _moans._ He’s too young to have any semblance of resistance, and all his experience comes from Chris’ hand alone. He rolls his hips against Chris’ crotch and gasps, “Oh, Daddy, I really want to please you... I... I just want to do _eweryzhing_ for you...”

Chris chuckles, and he has to hide the utter adoration on his face, keep it lecherous and stern: the roll of a captain, a father. Not some sap of a lover who could just eat Pavel up. “You’re going to have to be more specific than that, I’m afraid...” He allows himself one squeeze, Pavel’s ass warm and ripe in his fingers. Pavel bites his lip and bucks his hips harder, working into a steady rhythm, riding Chris through both their clothes. 

“I, Daddy... ah...” His lashes lower halfway, cheeks staining dark pink as he murmurs shamefully, “Daddy, I want to do naughty things...” The way his body moves couldn’t mean anything else; he’s writhing in Chris’ lap like a Rigelian professional. Chris doesn’t stop him. Chris bites back his own groans. 

His breath comes out too short when he asks, “Like what, sweetie...?” He’d _never_ call a real yeoman that, but Pavel... 

Pavel grinds their clothed cocks together and moans, utterly _filthy_ , “I want to suck your big, fat cock, Daddy.” He’s blushing right to his ears, eyebrows knit together; he knows he’s being bad, but he clearly can’t wait, and he goes on, “I want to ride your lap and feel you inside me. I want you to bend me ower your desk and fuck me until I can’t walk anymore. Oh, but... but Daddy, I know it’s not all about me...” He breaks off to gasp, bite his lip, _moan_ and squirm, hard through his panties. “I’ll be such a good girl; I promise. M-my duty should be to please you, make you feel good, make you come all ower me... I can do it, Daddy. I hawe been practicing; I can fit you inside me, I’m sure, and I can ride you up and down and squeeze my tight body around you and take all your stress away... and zhen I could get on my knees and sit at your feet while you work, mouthing your cock whenewer you let me. I’ll suck your cock so good, Daddy, I promise... I’ll ewen swallow, and I will take zhe whole zhing down my zhroat... your cock in my mouzh and zhroat and your seed in my stomach...”

Chris’ hands reach for Pavel’s sides, stopping him suddenly. Pavel whines, unable to hump anymore, but Chris is at his end, painfully hard and out of time to tease. And he’s supposed to be the one with experience, with stamina. Pavel’s too good at this. Pavel’s breathing hard, looking at him and _pleading_.

Chris tells him, voice near a growl, “Get off my lap.” Pavel’s face falls instantly—he worries so easily—but he obeys, slipping right off, stumbling on the heels he’s not used to wearing, skirt still a mess. “Go fetch me coffee from the mess hall.” Pavel’s eyes widen—all the way down there, like _this_ , sure he walked right into the office this way, and everyone on the bridge knows, but all the way down to the mess hall, mussed up like this is different. “...And then get back here and strip down to your panties, bend over my desk, and get ready for a taste of Daddy’s big cock.”

Pavel’s instantly alight again. 

He turns as if to take off, then whirls back and suddenly surges forward, pressing his pink lips to Chris’ in a searing kiss. As soon as he does, he moans quietly, outside of the game, “I lowe you.”

Chris has no trouble insisting, “I love you, too.” But he still slaps Pavel’s ass and soaks in the yelp, the gorgeous sight of Pavel sprinting for the door in tight boots and a skirt that perfectly cups his rear. When the doors close behind him, Chris leans back in his chair. He always thought the Enterprise was the best thing to ever happen to him.

Obviously, he was wrong.


End file.
